


The Loyal General

by xphilemon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, and anyone else who is crazy enough to thirst after regula................, and aq, i'll admit idfk how these tags work but throwing this out there, this one goes out to ari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphilemon/pseuds/xphilemon
Summary: Every once in a while, Regula van Hydrus is more than just a loyal general. Sometimes he is a loyal lover. And other times he is a coward.





	

She is surprised by how broad his back is.

When he is covered in plate, it's clear just how large Regula is -- in stature and presense. None of that fades when his armor is shed. From what she remebers, most Garlean's are pale but his skin is darker; tanned perhaps from the long hours training in the sun. He practically ripples with power and perhaps that's the reason why her heart thundered dangerously when they met. That is why her heart pounded so dangerously now.

"You have to go?" Her words are quiet, careful -- not needy or begging. She learned quickly how he hated those who groveled for him. Regula glanced back at her, dark eyes beneath furrowed brows. She never quite got used to how those eyes pierced through her the first time she saw them when he removed his helmet. They lit a fire within her in which she didn't want it to go out. In fact, most of his apperance surprised her. From the blond hair, shaggy from monthes of his time in the field to the freckles that dotted his cheeks, shoulders and back. The scars weren't so much of a surprise. He was man of war afterall. What did surprise her was the thin long gash that ran from his collarbone down his chest. Regula refused to speak about it.

It was probably for the better.

"You know I must." Regula's tone was firm and soft and different than the commanding strength he used when he had was ready for war. He turned his face away, gripping the sides of the bed so she could stare at his backside and see his shoulders tense with his words.

He doesn't want to leave and she doesn't want him to.  


She sits up, brushing some hair behind her ear as she averts her gaze to the sheets still wrinkled from the night before and she slides a hand to the space he once was, relishing in the ghost of his warmth lingering on the silk.

"When will I see you again?" It's not a desperate question, simply candid. Regula's shoulders tense once more as those dark eyes fixed on her. The focused so intently on her face as if trying to ignore her nakedness; like it would change his decision the moment his gaze swept past the nape of her neck where the bruises from his lips were stark against her skin.

"On the battlefield." Regula growled, pushing himself to his feet in one smooth motion. Everything seemed smooth about him, except for his tongue on occasion.

"That's not what I mean." She replies, leaning on her hand as she watches him gather his things from the floor, the corner, and the nearby chair. There's a pause in his movements. Brief. Not even there to the untrained eye, but she sees the hesitation in him as he leans over to pick up his helmet. She hates it when he puts it back on because that means he becomes a different person.

He never usually looks back. He knows what would happen if he did. But today he steals a glance.

She's laying there, head propped in her palm as she watches him with a neutral expression. Her hair is unbound and her body now hidden beneath the blankets and still he stares and her curves beneath the sheets. He wants to stay. Everything he is is screaming for him to stay and yet he rips his gaze away, pulling his armor on in those swift, smooth motions until the helmet adorns his head and his shoulders roll.

The General has returned.

"Until next time, Eikon slayer."

It's painful to watch him go. But she knows deep within her heart it would be more painful to force him to stay.

After all, he is a loyal man at heart.


End file.
